


Kisses

by thedork101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, making out on a couch hells yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lusty version of “Imagine your otp making out on a couch and falling off but then proceed to make out on the floor”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Killua loved kissing Gon.

 

He likes the feel of warmth and wetness pushing against his lips, likes the desire pumping through his veins with each press and movement, and absolutely fucking loves each stroke of Gon’s tongue inside his mouth. Scratch that, love was merely an understatement when referring to Gon’s kisses. Killua was addicted to it. He wanted it, yearned for it every time he laid eyes on those soft, plump lips. And the best part of being Gon’s boyfriend, Killua didn’t even have to ask for it whenever he wanted one (which was, basically, all the time).

 

Luckily, Gon didn’t seem to mind, returning each of Killua’s eager kisses with a fervor of his own and shit, he really really really wanted one right about now.

 

So he gets one, head swooping in to steal a deep kiss, his body leaning in from behind the couch Gon sat at. Killua could feel the protest threatening to escape Gon’s pretty lips, but ignores it as he presses his lips more insistently against his. “Stop playing video games…” Killua murmurs, finally separating their lips just enough for him to speak, hot breaths mingling. “Fuck video games. No wait….” A devilish smirk takes on his face, dark eyes glinting mischievously. “Fuck me instead.”

 

Silence, and Killua’s counting down. 3, 2, 1… A hand latches onto his thin wrist, pulling him over the edge of the couch. He yelps and awaits the hard smack of floor against face, but was met with leather instead. Gon hovers over him, blazing amber eyes staring straight into his own. “I could’ve fallen you id-!”

 

It was a hard smash on the lips that cut him off, and after a few seconds, Gon’s shoving his tongue inside the warm cavern even though entrance was not granted willingly. He pushes Killua down by his shoulders and starts to violate his mouth with his wet muscle. The kiss was messy and dirty, saliva drips down Killua’s chin as Gon is relentless with his attack. His hands wrap up his neck and grip harshly at Gon’s dark locks. Grunting at the kiss, he presses his hardening mound over Killua’s, fitting himself snuggly between the smaller’s spread, thick legs. Killua breaks away to moan obscenely but Gon forces him into another lip lock, tongue violently stroking Killua’s.

 

Gon lips tug into a smirk when he feels Killua surrendering to his ministrations like he knew he would. His lover’s body relaxes and moves along with his actions, back harshly rubbing against the black leather of the couch. He nips on Killua’s bottom lip, tugging the swollen lip between his teeth before finally breaking away, saliva connecting their lips.

 

The sight of Killua panting enthralled him. The feisty blonde was disheveled, so thoroughly kissed that his lips were swollen, red and wet with spit, his eyes lidded and clouded heavy with lust. Drool dribbles down his chin and Gon grins as he licks it up. Killua keens at the action and tries to close his legs but Gon pushes their erections further, milky white thighs squeezing around his waist.

 

“You were saying?” the raven inquires, raising a teasing eyebrow down at the smaller. Killua merely snarls in reply and pushes Gon’s head down to steal another kiss, hands roaming to feel up the more dominant male.

 

Their hands pulled and tugged at clothing yet never pulled them off in fear of separating their lips. Harsh breaths and heavy moans fill the silence. Tensions were rising, their lust piling up just waiting to topple over.

 

And topple over they did. Literally.

Gon’s hand slipped from its place near the edge of the couch, his body leaning sideways a little too much, his lust depleting and replaced by panic. Killua’s eyes widen and he reaches out to pull Gon back, but ends up being pulled down as well. They fall to the floor with a hard thud and the tension was gone just like that.

 

“Shit.” Gon groans and sits up, rubbing the back of his head. “You okay Killua? You hurt anywhere?” He turns his head to look at the other, but sees a flash of white instead and a heavy weight plops itself onto his lap. He blinks and lifts his head, amber clashing with dark blue. “Killu-”

 

A tug at his collar has Gon falling forward, Killua’s lips stamping hotly against his.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”


End file.
